


Boys Who Truly Live

by Writing_Frenzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing what happens when D.'s are involved. (Or Where Harry Potter Has Great Brothers And Friend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Three Families

1st Family---

“JAMES CHARLES POTTER I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET SO MUCH WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!!!” was yelled by one red haired, green eyed Lily Potter nee Evans, making one brunet haired, brown eyed James Potter pale.

“Wow, those kids of your’s much be really something; usually takes a whole lot more magic to be able to power through the silencing charms here.” Remus Lupin noticed, a morbid sort of amusement in his voice as he noted said fact. Sirius Black merely grinned as he patted his best mate’s back, trying to keep his laughter in at James’s fate.

Then again, who knew Lily would give birth to Triplets? Healthy and already powerful triplets at that, judging by how the red haired woman’s accidental magic acted up anytime she was near any source of meat. Kids knew what they wanted and when they wanted it, as was obvious with how such dishes would start floating around the heavily pregnant woman. 

Though while the neutral orientated pureblood was smiling, he couldn’t help but worry as well. If all three triplets had magic and as powerful as he was guessing, coupled with the Potter Family Magics, he wouldn’t be surprised if one day one of the children suddenly ‘went missing’ or had an ’accident’, another family suddenly having a new ‘son’ or ‘daughter’. (Gender is only an idea after all, and a rather flexible one at that.)

The lengths people would go when they think they are entitled to something, especially in something they are lacking that another has in abundance. 

(There was more then one reason why a Pureblooded family like the Weasley’s were in the financial situation they were in; Protection Wards were expensive to set up, though more then worth it. He’s heard already that there had been five attempts in the last two months alone!)

Then to already add to the stress, there was a prophecy...

His best mate had a hell of a time a head of him. 

“So, Lily decided on Alice and Frank for the eldest’s Godparents?” Remus asked, gaining Hogwarts’s famous raven playboy’s attention, breaking him from his thoughts on possible protections and on to much nicer things.

“And Remus is the second one’s godparent, while I am obviously going to be th best one that was saved for last’s godfather.” Sirus announced, grin taunting as his eyes sparkled with challenge.

“Lily still thinks that the draw we had for god parents was rigged, what with you being a godparent.” James volleyed back, a sly grin on his face as he did.

“I for one am still confused on how you got her to agree on drawling straws to see who would be a godparent among our close friends.” Remus shook his head, a sigh seeming to be building as he eyed the messy haired Potter, who smiled sheepishly in turn at that.

“Well, we were only planning on a single child at the time and with the war laws regarding godparents we though we could have both the choices we wanted. Finding out we were getting three for one even threw Lilly off, which is the only reason I think she agreed to it honestly.” The glasses wear explained, rubbing his hand through his hair as he did so.  

Sirius nodded at that, understanding; unlike in the muggle world, only one set of Godparents was allowed, so that no fighting which could led to Blood Feuds would happen if both sets wanted the child to live with them. (And possibly gain more political/magical power by having said child in their care.) Even if an unmarried person became a godparent, they would have to wait for said person to wed to have a complete set. But in times of War, this law was allowed to be bent, as you never knew if the Godparents would live as well. Unfortunately, this was only allowed for single Heirs of a family, so the Potters having Triplets made it a bit difficult. If one set of Godparents died, then the next child’s could take them on.

(He was admittedly worried about Remus being a Godparent; he would be allowed to take on one, but ‘extenuating circumstances’ could be brought into place if he was the only one left if something happened to him or the Longbottom’s due to his ‘fuzzy’ condition.)   

“James Potter?” was suddenly called, snapping all three young men’s attention to the started nurse, who quickly regained her composer with a small smile, “The Labor was a success; Lily Potter and the baby boys are all strong and healthy. You and your company can see them now.” and no sooner were those worlds spoken, the three Marauders were gone with the winds, years of dodging detentions coming in helpful here.

The disowned Black heir heard James gasp as he entered the room just a minute before he did. The Raven would deny it for years to come, as he never went ‘awwww’ where he saw a stunning, if tired, red head, holding a baby, her eyes glancing between him and what seemed to be his brothers in two small cribs.

Ignoring the mildly threatening mushy talk between the two love birds, Sirius took in first the second oldest (there was a convenient little number two’s on the oneseis).

He had eyes seemingly darker then black with a mess of pure black locks on his head, the Black genes in the kid showing strong in him as he stared hard back at him.    

(Damn, for the kid to be this far developed now, he couldn’t wait to see their Magical Maturity; the more developed the baby seemed, the more magic was in the little one after all.)

Looking over briefly at the baby in Lily’s arms, who was apparently his godson judging by the threes on his pj’s, he wasn’t disappointed three either, watching how those big green eyes looked so sleepy. And if he though Baby number two had messy hair, it had nothing on the true Potter hair on this little guy.

He couldn’t wait for the possible high jinks he would be getting up to with this kid in the future; he could see the epic prank wars now, James and Remus crying and waving the white flag with their own little partners, while him and his godson celebrated their victory. 

Looking away from his godson when Lily started to eye him, he took a look at the eldest, wondering if he’ll be like his brothers and just as magically powerful.

And had to cover his mouth when a bark of laughter escaped his mouth, getting the other people in the room’s attention.

“You better not be plotting anything Black, this is a  _hospital_.” Lily stressed the word, a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she did. (Note to self; Never push a red head, or any woman, after she has given birth more then once in one sitting.)

“One of them have the Dionysus Freckles.” Siruis said mischievously, getting drop jaws from his best mates while Lilly looked confused, his tawny haired wolfy friend noticing.  

“You see, long ago, a bunch of Greek witches were cursed to be barren by a jealous Hag, so that no man would ever want them.

Thing was at the time, there was a young pureblood wizard who was being pressured to marry by his family, but didn’t want to because it would take to much time from his study of creating the most perfect wine.

Then he hears about the plight of the young women who can no longer have children, so he decides to take one of them as his wife.

Thing is, all the girls don’t want to abandon each other, they’re all in this together, so they tell the Pureblood wizard he either has to get them all husbands if he wants to marry one or he has to marry them all. So he marries them all in one go, his family can definitely afford it, and does the requirements to consummate the marriage. He then goes about his studies once again, a few of his wives even joining him.

Around a few months later, the man gets a big surprise, along with his many wives, when they discover they’re all pregnant.” Remus says, to the very much interested Lilly.

“So they weren’t really cursed?” lovely green eyes framed by red hair look curious, even as she gently cradles her sleeping child in her arms.

“No, they really were cursed.“ Sirius cuts in, smirking, “it’s just that most curses to make a person barren only really activate when the person who is attractive to the person is.. well, attractive to them and ‘makes love’. A person who actually dislikes sex and is in fact not attracted to the cursed is not something most lust-based curses and hexes can fight against.” he explained, getting a fascinated look from Hogwarts’s famous Head Girl.

“Magic is all about emotion.” the new mother says, a gleam Sirius recognizes when Remus goes into a study binge appears, the woman’s fingers already seeming to twitch for a book even as she never lets her baby go. 

“Now, while the Pureblood name has been lost, the blood has certainly not been lost, as it has spread all across the world, occasionally showing up with a certain kind of freckles along with an interesting eye color, named after the very Man who had accidentally broken a curse.” and thus saying so, the Pureblood wizard went back to looking at the cause of the conversation, James’s oldest. 

He seemed to have slightly dodged the infamous Potter hair, with it only being slightly wavy, his mahogany colored eyes stared out at him from his tanned freckled face. Both the eye color and the freckles showed his heritage, as only those with Dionysus’s blood ever had such a combination.

The baby meets his look dead on, before falling asleep once more, making the neutral wizard snort. He’s going to love this kid, along with his brothers, he just knows it.

“Well, go on Pads, name him.” is suddenly said with a sigh, making Sirius, along with Lily, who turned to James in a snap.

“Trust me here Lill’s, it is never a good idea for an obvious Dionysus descendant to be named by their parents; you can name the other two whatever you want, just trust me here.” James pleaded with his wife, who eyed him carefully, before nodding with a sigh. Sirius himself felt relieved and pressured all at once. It was a superstition that started a long time ago, based on the terrible relationship that Dionysus had with his parents and how all they were to him was the one’s who gave him his damned name and how he had even had his own friends or his wive’s friends name the children he sired.

Hence started the tradition for having friends/allies name obvious descendants of the man. 

On the other hand, he was going to name a child. As in a living being that would happily complain if it sucked later on.

Decisions, decisions... Oh!

He got the perfect one! Not even Lily would hate it. (Or more like kill him for it along with the kid.)

“Aiden Eduardus Potter! He’ll be a little fiery guardian of prosperity for pots!” the dog shifter said with a hopeful grin, hoping Lilly won’t start throwing curses at him. At least not without giving him a running start.

“Well, I guess it isn’t too bad. Aiden doesn’t sound to bad with Louis and Harrison.” Lily said with a smile, James smiled brightly with her as he shot his best mate a thumbs up. 

And thus, with Aiden the oldest with being born the 30th of July along with his brother Louis Charles Potter, and with Harrison James Potter born near the end on the 31st.

\-----------

“Lily! Take the children and go! He’s here!”

“Not my children, take me instead! Take me!”

“Are you sure it was just a babe who took out the Dark Lord? And the youngest at that?”

“Yes, Voldemort clearly left his mark on the youngest; it is such a sorrow that the other two got injured along with him, the dark magic in the air making it hard to truly heal the injuries. Such scars it will leave.”

“...Good luck young Potter’s, you’ll need it.”

“WHAT IN GOD’S NAME?!”

* * *

 

2nd Family---

Jackle ‘Jack’ Creevey could very much admit to worry for his sister.

In all their family, his little sister Dove was the one who was most like their ever stunning mother, who while was more clever then a fox on the sly, was nuttier then a squirrel in a pecan orchard. She was a gorgeous woman even in her advanced age, the pictures in her youth showing a pretty blond woman with lovely blue-purple eyes, the woman’s much talked about and beloved brother usually also there along with his future father.

Dove was honestly the spitting image of her, though tended to be much more cautious then their mother.

Usually.

The blond and blue-purple eyed toddler in her arms showed they had a lot to talk about. Along with the teary eyes staring back at him, the damn seeming to be on it’s last point before breaking.

Sighing, the copper blond man opened the door wider for her, even as he started to scratch his arm; he could feel a sudden urge for destruction to come over him.

(Though hopefully he was wrong; if he wasn’t, his wife Sharron would probably go off before him, as she adored his sister as much as he did, leaving him to babysit Colin.)

They managed to get the baby (boy from what the blue baby blanket suggested) settled and through a pot of tea and snacks before Dove broke.

“He left me.” the young woman whispered, her dainty and small hands tremmbled slightly around her cup, that and a few of her tears sliding into it disrupted the liquid’s surface as the woman seemed to enter a numb state of crying.

Before Jack could gather himself to feel anger at his sister’s bloody twit of a husband, she continued, “Then he got hit by a bus. He died on the way to the hospital. As I am still Alucard’s wife since no paperwork for divorce was ever filed, I get everything. I will probably never have to work a day in my life now.” His dear little sister finally choked, full on sobs starting to coarse through her body as she finally broke, her brother right by her side as he held her to his chest after he got the tea from her hands.

On one hand, he couldn’t help but think ‘good riddance to bad rubbish’ as he had never liked his sister’s husband, Alucard Parkinson, for he honestly believed the man was using her. For what, he had no clue as he didn’t know what the bastard was after.

On the other hand, his sister truly loved the bastard, who Jack could admit was charming when he damn well wanted to be. (Though sometimes he thought there was more to it, as his sister was no fool and used her head rather well.)

Right now, what his sister needed was a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to her.

When she had her cry, his little curly haired sister pulled away, wiping her red eyes even as she hiccuped a little.

“So, whose the little guy I’m honored to meet?” the brown eyed (He had more of his own dad in him then his mum) father asked, looking over at the little tike who seemed slightly upset, reaching out for his mother with his little arms.

And like the switch of the switch, Dove was smiling brightly, if a bit watery, as she took her baby boy in her arms.

“Jack, I’d like you to meet Oswald Sabinus Creevey.” Dove beamed at him, making him surprised.

“Creevey?” He couldn’t help but ask, which made him feel a little regretful as she seemed to dim a bit.

“... When Alucard wasn’t there at the hospital... I went with my gut and named him that... He didn’t even notice, too busy with work, that I lied to him that Oz’s name was Parkinson.” the blond mother slightly hiccuped, “Does that make me a bad person? Mum always said-”

“-To always follow your gut. No, because remember the last time we didn’t follow our guts and the grounding we got for it? Between getting Alucard or Mum mad at me, I rather the dead man haunting me.” the elder Creevey sibling pointed out, startling a laugh from the younger. 

“Though I’m guessing Sabinus is in honor of our uncle?” to which his sister nodded when she gathered herself.

“Yes, Mum always talked about how he was her hero, how he saved her, and showed her the magic of the world once again, I thought she would like it. Oswald was the name me and his father agreed on though, as the others were really outright ridiculous. At least this way I can give him a good nickname.” Dove explained, choking slightly at saying father, before continuing right on.

“But anyways... I was wondering if we could stay here? I... I really don’t want to be alone as of right now.” Dove asked, making Jack think back to when they were younger and how they would both hunker down under the bed when a storm blew through.

This was just a different type of storm.

Smiling slightly, his brown eyes met purple-blue, “Stay as long as you need.”

\-----------------

“Ma’m, please stay back behind the fireline!”

“DON’T TELL ME THAT WHEN MY BABY IS IN THERE!”

“Miss, your child has suffered from some burns, but seems to be recovering just find; doesn’t even look like he’ll lose sight in his eye.”

“Oh thank all that is good, it’s a miracle.”

“How are Colin and Dennis?”

“They’re perfectly alright, they were some of the first to get out of the school before the fire spread. How about Oz?”

“Doctors says he'll recover, that he won’t even loose sight in his eye. Though he’ll always have the burns.” 

* * *

 

3rd Family---

Antonio Zabini glared at the woman he had been required to marry, who gave him a glacial glare in turn, even as she took a delicate sip of her drink.

God, he hated this woman; what he would give for her to suddenly just  _disappear_. If it wouldn’t have caused such  _troublesome complications_  he would happily do it himself, but as it was, it could only be something to dream of and wish for.

What made this situation even more sour was that his younger brother managed to woo and marry Esmeralda Willows, and most notably hasn’t died, even having a heir from the infamous black widow.

(Oh why did the Family Magics decide he was the one to be heir? He was obviously the better choice as the elder brother. Alas, Magic knows what it wants, and he must go along with it.)

Oh, the thought of his brother’s child brought quiet a anger burning through him, even if it reminded him of his own, who at least wasn’t an idiot even if he was... tarnished.

At least he didn’t bring him any shame.

“Have you heard from...  _Lawrence’s_  tutor?” the proud Dark Pureblood asked, nearly spitting the name out as he did.

Really, of all the names for his child, Lawrence did not come up in his mind for it. It was lucky he came in time to prevent his wife from putting her own wretched Family name with the child, thus giving a boon to her own Family’s Magic’s while his lost out. So what if her name was now lost, it wasn’t his problem; his family were the ones that were owed, not hers.

Yes, there could have been worst names then Lawrence Caspian Zabini. Much worse.

“Yes, he seems to be quiet the prodigy when it comes to healing spells; his theory is impeccable and the tutor just can’t seem to wait until he is able to proceed on to wand work.” the woman would be made of ice, ironic for her creamy tanned skin with raven hair and eye coloring, as she noted distantly. “Tis a shame he started developing Nix Macula; it will make it quite the chore for him to find a wife in the future.”

Scowling at the reminder during his dinner, he couldn’t help but have his mood go down even further at the thought of his child’s condition. 

Nix Macula, translating into Snow Spot, was when white spots would appear over a child’s body in patches, which happened to the more magically powerful children. Because only magically powerful children could live through it, as their magic fought against a much more deadly disease plaguing the body.

Nix Labecula, which mean Snow Taint, was a sudden, literally chilling illness, that would eventually freeze a child’s Magical core, before the child would eventually dissolve into fresh snow. it was a rather terrible one, and not even something he would wish on his foes (not even his  _dearest wife_ ).

So he was admittedly proud to know that his son survived, even if it meant he was stuck with a rather distasteful reminder. It meant he wouldn’t have to touch the woman again, and that he could enjoy other fruits.

He honestly couldn’t wait for Lawrence to turn eleven; once that happened, he would be truly free of these chains binding them together and he could really enjoy himself. All the child had to do was live long enough.

\---------

“What do you mean he is missing?”

“A five year old can not just walk off, or at least not to far. He had to have been kidnapped.”

“FIND HIM! And you have full permission to kill whoever dared touch him.”

“But make sure he is alive!”

\------------

Three families. Five special children.

What does fate hold in store as it starts to shift, ever slowly, onward.


	2. Plotting, Information, and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ace is quiet when he plots and his brothers are just along for the ride.

“-And I don’t want to see a single weed anywhere near my roses, you hear? Get to work then.” was said by high grating voice of one Petunia Dursley, who closed the door behind her door behind her matter-of-factually, leaving behind three pairs of eyes watching her go.

Red brown eyes glared hard at her back before turning to the blasted garden he was helping to weed, a scowl making itself well at home on the tanned freckled face of a five year old.

In body at least, not in mind.

For while the name that was attached to the body was Aiden Potter, his mind recalled the name Portgas D. Ace.

Yeah, he had been  _very much_  shocked finding himself going from dying to being born again. (No, just no; he would continue in letting his mind repress that for what was left of his sanity.) Though it had been rather nice having good parents, he liked having people who genuinely cared for him, even though he worried that they may hate him once they realized he wasn’t exactly a little kid, but an old soul in their child’s body.

(He was very much aware he was Ace, even if he was called Aiden now; that would take some time though.)

Though it seemed life had other ideas, as he never had to worry about it, because some crazy SOB decides to come in and kill his parents with their freaking hocus pocus. (Which, he admits to being slightly excited about having; imagine the fighting applications for it, or even the pranks!) And to add to his problems, he gets dumped in a place where they hate magic, the people being his damn relatives even!

He really wishes he could have punched Outlook III before he died; if Sabo had to deal with shit like this, he’s surprised the blond didn’t leave even earlier.

(Though at least these people do understand the how to make deals; other wise Ace wondered if he could have broken the fat bastard’s rib. He’d deserve it for what he’s done and attempted to do.)

Though Ace really appreciates the fact he’s not in this alone.

At the thought, a slight, very small smile comes over his face as he takes in his two brothers, one new and the other very familiar, watering the flowers.

Luffy, though he’s called Louis now, came with him.

He wonders if he’s a bad person for feeling so grateful for that, as it meant that his sworn, but now blood, brother died in their oringinal world.

(He was so relieved that his sacrifice wasn’t in vain, that Luffy did achieve his dream, even if he died ten year later. Still wished he could have seen it, his brother ruling the seas, him and his crew spreading their brand of crazy all around.)

Now, while the Pirate King is in a small little tanned five year old, the familiar crescent scar under his left eye, and looking utterly harmless until his coal black eyes gazed at you and seemed to weigh you, judging if you were harmless or a threat.

(The eldest really, really wishes he had seen the rubber head grow up; at least so he could punch every single person who hurt him to bring the wise pain in those owlish eyes.)

Seeing that familiar mischievous gleam enter his eyes, Ace watched amused as the second eldest sprinkled a few drops of water at the youngest, who honesty looked like he could use a cool down.  

Frowning slightly, the freckled boy took in his very messy-haired, green eyed brother, Harry Potter, who looked miserable.

It made the former pirate want to actually act like a cruel one and slaughter the Dursley’s, preferably with fire.

The three lazy asses had been quick (okay, his aunt had been, the other two wouldn’t have noticed without her) to realize that if they really wanted something to get done around the house, it was best to get Harry to do it or threaten him, which made both pirates reborn nearly see red, but they kept it in, they both knew when to fight what battles and when to plan (even Luffy knew that, which made him just wonder who bashed it in his head). And sadly, Harry didn’t have other memories of another life, he only had them. (Mixed blessing if he thought about it. And even if things were better now, the Jackasses that were their mother’s family were still opportunistic bastards.)

But they weren’t going to just stand here and take it! They would, eventually, break free from here and go on adventures!

It would just take a bit of plotting is all.

They had a very nice stash of money hidden away, gathering it from roads, chores from the neighbors, some con games, beating up thugs, and even doing little street shows occasionally. Of course, the three of them had to be careful, as with their young ages, people tended to ask questions since they started all this over a year ago.

And with all the exercise and getting much needed and better meals, they were much healthier, so they could take care of themselves (and use Haki when needed.)

The problem was the freaking protection ward around the damned Dursley home they felt with their Haki; Harry needed that protection from the ‘present’ the murderer of their parents gave him.

While the scars he and Luffy got that night were from rubble (and he still wondered at the luck of getting a scar shaped much how his death wound was while his younger brother got his signature scar under his eye along with an x on his chest), Harry’s was different.

And way worse; it was like some of the bastard’s darkness decided to leech onto him by that lightening shaped scar.

Harry didn’t deserve that; he was a complete innocent, always wanting to follow after the two pirates, always willing to listen to them, always wanting to know more about their past lives. (Luffy couldn’t keep his mouth shut and judging by how the green eyed kid hung on every word, Harry was glad for it. Ace was just glad that Harry still loved them honestly.) He was shy around strangers, protective and pretty cunning when the situation called for it, and was  _such a kid_.

He was just an innocent kid.

But it seemed he got the shit end of the stick, for if the youth was far away from the house they slept in to long, it was like he started losing himself, became more tired, lacking of energy, and so very easily manipulated. (They were Pirates, they saw weak spots like a sailor spots land.)

It was something that worried the reborn men very much so.

“What’s wrong Ace? Are you about to fall asleep?” was asked in concern, making him look over at the very person he was thinking about in their green eyes.  

“Nah, just thinking.” the freckled youth grinned, getting a suddenly thoughtful look from his youngest sibling, one that made Ace pay close attention; Harry always had somthing big to say when he has that look.

“... The Goblins will be able to fix it.” was what the youth said, before he frowned suddenly. (He had to admit, he was grateful that Harry would call them by their past names, the others just didn’t feel right even if they still used them. Not for a while more.)

“Who will fix what?” Luffy asked, looking interested.

“Goblins and whatever Ace was thinking about. I did that weird magic thing again where I knew answers to things.” Harry explained as Ace immediately thought it over.

A trip to London was in order; after all, that was the only place he could think of to find said beings, as they would only be found in a magical place. (London was just the closest.)

Smirking, much more pleased now that he had a plan, he just hoped it wouldn’t be to hard to find them.

* * *

Turns out it was easier then expected. All one had to be able to do was watch for a place others around you didn’t seem to notice and the strangely dressed people that entered it.

“Do these people even know what inconspicuous means?” Harry asked, watching doubtfully as a very...  _interestingly_  dressed man walked into a place dubbed the Leaky Cauldron.

Personally, Ace just wished he had something to bleach his brain; that man did not have the body for a skirt, much less one that short. And Izo probably would have had a stroke if he saw those colors combined.

“Hey guys, what’s going on? I can’t see that well, my hole is too small!” Luffy whined slightly, making Ace sigh as he adjusted his footing carefully, so as to not unbalance the two atop his shoulders.

Being disguised like this really brought back the memories though. With Harry on top and him on the bottom with Luffy in the middle, it really reminded him of the good old times of sneaking into Goa Kingdom and causing mayhem. Though unlike back then, they didn’t need the disguise for dodging guards and such.

They needed it to dodge well meaning and not so well meaning adults.

_‘Last thing we need is to be sent to an orphanage, even if the conditions would probably be better.’_  the freckled youth thought as Harry spoke softly, “Be glad for that Luffy, there are some thing that really shouldn’t be seen.”

“Come on, I think we’ve watched enough, lets get moving.” the former 2nd Commander to the whitebeard Pirates said, making sure his brothers were ready before he started walking. To their luck, it seemed they entered with a rather loud group of witches, all of them gossiping and talking about the newest sales as they held up some sort of magazine. No one really noticed a tall cloaked figure, everyone shooting looks from leers to glares at the shrill witches as they walked through the pub.  

Ace watched carefully, his eyes sharpening as he took in the stick/wand one of the witches pulled out, tapping in a specific order on the wall before the brick wall seemed to turn in on itself.

And thus before them was Diagon Alley; it was admittedly a bit stunning, as the three boys didn’t have much to do with magic beside the few ‘accidents’ they caused.

(Harry was still in the lead for best ‘accidents’; turning a teacher’s wig blue and teleporting to the roof top were hard to beat sadly, though he was close with burning down another teacher’s car.)

Shaking his head to clear it, the eldest of the three tapped Luffy to get him out of his stunned state, who did the same with Harry. Once they had their barrings, they were off.

“If I was a goblin, where would I be?” Harry asked slightly aloud, looking around the shopping district with an awed, yet thoughtful eye.

“A restaurant? A diner? All you can eat buffet?” Luffy suggested, making Ace nearly hit him.

“Goblins Luffy, not you.”

“Awww... Maybe we should ask someone?”

“I’ll do it, since I can make my voice deeper.” Harry offered, making Ace nod. It was a strange fact about their youngest, but he seemed to have a strange ability in manipulating his body. He could change his coloring (except for his eyes), grow a few inches or shrink if he wished, grow or shrink his hair, slightly alter his body shape, and even mess with his voice.

Combine this with his rather awkward luck and answering thing, the former flaming pirate just knew people back in his own world would have salivated at the chance for his little brother to join their group as a potential spy.  

(Like he would ever let such a thing happen!... Unless Harry wanted to be a spy, then the freckled false youth would do all he could to help him be the best there ever was.)

“Excuse me miss,” was said by a very smooth, male voice, breaking Ace from his thoughts, “But could you tell me where I could purchase the services of Goblins?”. Peeking from the hole in the cloak, he saw that his brother had picked a young looking woman, who seemed rather troubled.

“Oh bother, the Ministry should have been much clearer in their report about that, what with all the changes since the Treaty Changes went through. Use to you had to go through some long bureaucratic Grindylows to even get a meeting of such with those Gobs. Now though you just go through their customer service at Gringotts over there. So much easier to get a curse breaker on the scene, but how can one trust not to get cheated by them nasty buggers? I mean-”

Ace wondered if this woman ever stopped to take a breath: didn’t most people need oxygen?

_‘Then again, maybe it’s because of the deprivation of it that leads to more death of more brain cells; could explain why no one made sense since they got here.’_

As his brother politely said good bye, they went off to search for this ‘Gringotts’.

Which ever so conveniently was the largest, grandest building in the Alley, with it’s name embossed in what seemed to be gold on it.

Things really seemed to be going their way.

**_3 Hours Later..._ **

Few hours later, him and Luffy stuck in some sort of nice hospital gowns, their youngest in some other room getting a soul leech removed from his head, Ace changed his mind.

The damn minute they were in the Bank, small creatures that could only be guards came to surround them, saying that they had a very much banned item with them.

After they found out that it was a bunch of children in a disguise, the creatures took a slightly softer approach, though not by much as they checked all three brothers for anything that tipped off their sensors.

Though when they found out it was the scar that was apparently the ‘banned item’, the one in charge of the check up suddenly cursed a blue streak (which Ace and Luffy made sure to take note of, you can never know too many curses after all) all three of them got dragged to a hospital like room.

And if as if they weren’t uncomfortable enough, the look on the Goblin nurse’s face when she(?) was done didn’t bring them any confidence.

Now they were forced to drink some nasty medicine one after the other while they were doing hell knew what to Harry, who had to leave the room for his healing.

If Harry hadn’t said these guys were the answers to fixing that scar, the former Fire made man would have gone postal on them.

“Hey, why are you guys helping us? Cuz we don’t have much money on us.” Luffy asked, looking over with his big owlish eyes at the goblin who seemed to be mixing a big batch of green goop. (Please say they don’t have to drink that, the texture alone looks bad enough.)

“As you are human children under the age of ten, we are required to by Treaty to heal you in emergency situations.” The rather stern lady Goblin said, her voice a little more shrill then the males they have heard, her eyes narrowing even as her hands gripped the rod she was using harder.

Looks like even among these creatures, you just don’t fuck with kids.

“And turning anyone, especially an innocent, into a Soul Jar is not acceptable. Its a good thing the child came now when he did, other wise it could have merged with his magic, letting it hide from our sensors. Though now we’ll probably have to check all the vaults just in case any more were made, and keep a closer eye on any new items coming in. Really bad for business, though it’s good that this turned up now instead of later; corrupted treasure is the last thing we need after that blasted wizard war.” the Goblin nurse explain/ranted, giving her brew a particularly hard stir before she seemed to gash her teeth, a snarl on her face. 

Ace made sure to note everything she said down carefully, for it could definitely come in useful later.

“Besides,“ the goblin suddenly seemed rather pleased, “It’s your Ministry paying for the medical service, except for the Soul Jar removal, as stated in the Treaty. And with patient confidentiality, you little morsels won’t be able to ‘disappear’ from us; what those idiot wizards are willing to do to not give an inch, even if we already have all the proof we need.” 

... Suddenly, Ace really, really wanted him and his brothers as far away from this place, gone like yesterday with England just that. Yesterday’s memories.

The sound of a light pop then got both his and Luffy’s attention, watching at the Nurse looked rather pleased with herself as she pulled out two cups of the potion, two pieces of paper, along with two tiny knives, then turning to them.

“There now, at least that’s over. Okay humans, I need you two to pore the potion over your left hands, then gently cut a line across your palm. Once it starts to bleed, you need to put it on those pieces of paper so we’ll have your medical file and be able to check in case there is something else wrong with you we couldn’t find in our primary scans. And yes, this will be all confidential.” was said rather condescendingly at the end, making the apparent five year old wonder just how many paranoid people the nurse dealt with.

Mahogany colored eyes met coal colored ones, both looking considering before they nodded, getting through the directions the Goblin gave them with ease.

Watching the paper, the former pirate had to admit it was pretty cool when his hand print started to swirl around on the paper, words forming on it with plenty of information until the print was as small as the tip of his pinky, with his name at the very top of the page.  

_Aiden Ace Eduardus Potter._

He would admit he nearly wanted to gape when he saw his birth name from the other life there. Looking over at his brother’s, he saw that it was the same with  _Louis Luffy Charles Potter_.

It was a bit of a relief honestly.

Looking over at the Goblin, hoping she wouldn’t mind another question or too, the youth was immediately wary when he saw how she just stared at their papers, Luffy frowning along with him.

“... It looks like we have much to speak of, young Potter’s, especially when Heir Harrison is ready.” 

... Oh please someone cut them a fucking break!

* * *

Well, at least they got all there problems dealt with now instead of never. For because of their complete isolation from the Magical World, even if they were brought up to speed when they entered at eleven, the Goblins would not be obligated to help them as much as they did. Not to mention having a soul leech stuck to their brother, which would have corrupted him and end up draining him dry if he wasn’t in the damn blood wards around the Dursley home.

(Which apparently they only need to stay in for a month; if their Family members actually gave a flying fuck about their health, they would only have to stay for a week. It only school wasn’t necessary, the possiblities.)

And that didn’t even talk about how almost everyone and their grandfather seemed to be trying to take their money and magic.

Of course, they couldn’t truly understand all this if the Goblins didn’t believe time was money and developed a safe way for humans, children and adults, to absorb information in one go. (Made so that their employees could have no excuses.)

Ace, Luffy, and Harry, while cursing their migraines, very much appreciated the information of finances, contracts, Wizard History, Etiquette, Polictics, and even Laws.

(The Goblins even threw in a lesson on their language, probably so they could charge the Ministry even more.)

They would have been so royally fucked if they didn’t get that; even Ace would have to dedicate a few years to learn it all due to their late start, which they wouldn’t have had.

Apparently, young wizard heirs started learning all this as early as four, so that they didn’t make a faux pas when they finally started their schooling.

Which brought another problem; Schooling.

Apparently, someone very much didn’t want Harry to go anywhere but Hogwarts; and they also wanted Aiden and Louis as far away as possible, having them slotted for completely different schools.

None of them were pleased with that. So they canceled it, planning to research other places for education some other time.

Right now though, they get to check out their vaults since all their keys get reclaimed, with them having no Magical guardian considering the fact that no one was ever appointed due to potential abuse of power.

Which would leave their school Headmasters as their de facto guardians; which the Headmaster of Hogwarts had been taking clear advantage of, with the small amounts of money he had been checking out every year and even signing Harry off for marriage to some Weasel family if he didn’t get betrothed to someone else before he hit 17.

(None of them were particularly happy with this Dumbles guy. The Goblins much less so.)

But as Harry was apparently the inheritor of the Family Magics, they couldn’t break it off as he would need to have children in the future.

Just another thing to add to the list to take care of later. 

Though the Family Magics were pretty fascinating. Apparently, the Potter’s Family Magic focused on luck, able to invoke it in one of three ways; Damned, Karma, Blessed. They also had two Magical family traits from two other families; Altercation from the Blacks and Insight from the Peverell. And that wasn’t even speaking of the Family Magic they got from some Slytherin conquest or something, which seemed to be sealed until Harry turned seven.

The ones they were able to use though were all useful as hell, even though Ace could only give someone bad luck while Luffy gave a ‘you-reap-what-you-sow’ luck from what the tests showed. At least they had names for what Harry could do now.

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! Can this thing go faster Goblin guy?”

“One speed only.”

“Awwwwwww.” was said in tandem by his younger brothers, both pouting in disappointment at that, much to the cart driver’s bemusement and Ace’s amusement before they finally came to a stop.   

“Vault 632, Potter Family Vault; you are allowed as Heir to withdraw Artifacts, but you will not be allowed to take any of the currency and gems until you have reached Lord Status, which can be achieved as early as 15. You must withdraw all monetary needs from the Trust Vault that was set up for you three.” The Goblin, one by the name of Griphook, said as he opened the Vault, showing all the damn treasure hidden behind it.

Ace barely managed to prevent Luffy from running into it, who was making grabby hands for all the shiny gold coins. 

As Harry went in to gather a few of the books and other odds and ends his Insight said they needed, the former pirate could only hope their trust vault wasn’t disappointing.

(Thankfully, it wasn’t. He even went to join his little brother in jumping in it.)

* * *

When Vernon Dursley got home from the office one Friday night, it was to find that his wife seemed nervous about something.

Naturally, this put the husband on guard.

Seeing him, she frowned, “My nephews wish to discuss something with us; they’re in the den as we speak.” she said, which made the family man want to curse.

When the damn burdens were put on his doorstep, the man was all for putting them in an orphanage until the damn letter said they had to take them in.

Things were okay for a few years, the brats in the smallest bedroom as they wouldn’t fit in the cupboard, though it had been used as a punishment tool, put one brat in there a while seemed to make them comply rather well.

Then they turned four.

It was also the start of the time they were able to fight back. Any time the rather obese man had tried to discipline them, they would hit back and with force, refusing to be treated as they were. It was the same with both Petunia and his son, they would and did fight back, especially if the smallest of them got hurt.

Then they got nasty.

And while Vernon Dursley wasn’t the kindest of men, and that these children would always be freaks in his eyes, he could respect the urge to protect one’s family no matter what.

So after a couple months, the Dursley family and the Potter brats sat down for a truce. After all, it was past obvious that neither side wanted to stay, though were forced to, so they might as well do something before someone burns down the house.

(Vernon’s bet is on the freckled one.)

As the rather normal seeking family wasn’t getting any money for taking care of them, the bratty freaks agreed to doing chores around the house and eating elsewhere for breakfast and lunch. As long as neither side started anything with the other, no ‘freakishness’ would be involved. And as long as they get their chores done on Friday and the morning ones done on Saturday they could have the weekend for themselves.

The less time they all spent together, the better they all thought. And while Vernon was suspicious on how they got the money for the clothing they had, he didn’t ask. If they got themselves in trouble, it wasn’t his problem to deal with.

So upon entering the den, him and his wife sat across from the three Potters, both with their guards up and at the ready. 

It’s silent for a bit before the oldest of the brats, Aiden speaks up. “If I am correct, before we came into your life, you lot would make plans for what you would do for summer hols, trips out of town or even out of the country even? I remember Aunt Petunia mentioning it once.” is said calmly, though slightly deadpan.

“But as you can not afford to take all three of us, and no one would be able to babysit us over that period of time without curious questions being asked, those plans have been put at a halt.”

“Get to the bloody point.” the mustached man growled, glaring at the damn reminder of the future him and his wife dreamed of before these freaks came. And while the middle one, Louis, glared at him while the youngest Harry frowned, Aiden merely carried on.

“Did you know that their are Hostels in London that ask no questions as long as you can pay for food and lodgings? Some are even willing to give discounts as long as you do chores for the place.” The freckled boy asked, a slight smirk on his face as the Uncle and Aunt pair considered this.

They defiantly had the money as Vernon had just gotten a big bonus from his boss the other day for a trip. This would also give them a leg up during the next few parties, as going on trips like that was always a boast to the reputation. Petunia would be the star when they came back as well, as it would give her a chance to show off any and all souvenirs they bought. 

It would also be nice to just have some good old family time with out any disturbances.

Smirking back at the brat, he nodded, much more cheerful then before, “Need a ride to London?”

\-------- 

And so a journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in my opinion, I don't think Goblins would help out of the goodness of their hearts; they would help out of honor or because a treaty says they have to. And any chance to line their pockets would be great.
> 
> And I do think that the war has hurt the Goblins, since most Wizards and witches didn't even leave their homes, and I believe that the bank was put in the Ministry's hands during the time. So they are very much not happy with the Magical world at the moment. That said, it's more the adults that they hate, children haven't wronged them yet, so they could open their doors to them.
> 
> (And I can imagine that a Wizard long ago had problems with his abusive family, but as they had an image to uphold and were to powerful to fight, no one did anything. Then a goblin war happens and goes on and finishes, Treaty gets ready to be made, that little Wizard child has grown up and is in an influential position, so he has a clause put in for children in emergency situations to be able to be taken care of.)
> 
> And on the Horcrux thing... the thing is made of very dark magic, I could totally see it corrupting people and treasure. And corrupted treasure is not worth very much. Hence Goblins being very upset.


	3. Brotherly Reunions (Took Long Enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo has his world changed and then completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so much out of me; Sabo, why must you be so complicated! (In other news, I love Dove!)

Blue-purple eyes stared out at London from the clear glass of a car window, soft humming reaching the owner’s ears along with childish giggling as two adult voices could be heard arguing about what appears to be directions. The smell of a lavender perfume gently fills the car before the crack of a window causes the wind to blow the sweet scent out into the street, the air cool as it touches slightly peach tanned skin and ruffling blond locks, revealing an old burn scar over a young five year old’s face, the owner of the rather pretty colored eyes.

Oswald Sabinus Creevey is a rather beautiful child, to most mothers envy, even with the scarring from his school’s fire earlier this year. They have healed rather nicely and quickly, much to the doctor’s disbelief and his mother’s relief.

Personally, the youth is a bit unsure on how to feel about his scarring; on one hand, his looks were really, really girly looking and while he had nothing against those who had certain lifestyles, he was tired of getting mistaken for a girl! The scar gave him some manly points, which he rather appreciated.

On the other hand, it reminded him of his former life as Sabo.

Sabo, the Leader of the Revolutionary Army, The Dragon’s Breath, Ever Burning his bounty poster said.    

Sabo, who was the brother to Fire-Fist Ace and Strawhat Luffy.

By all the seas, he missed them.

Sure, he had his new family, the Creevey’s, who honestly adored him from his two cousins Colin(4) and Dennis(2), to his own mother, who was an honest badass in his eyes. Even his Uncle and Aunt were great, both treating him like another son.

He honestly had the family he always dreamed of, the warmth he had always craved from his own parents when he was little. But there was something missing.

_‘Well, more like two someones missing._ ’ Sabo thought, sighing as he continued watching London pass by.

Suddenly, the humming that was part of the background stopped, as a hand started to run through his hair.

Oh yeah, he was sitting in his birth mother’s lap in the back seat. Of course she would notice something wrong.

“Oz, everything okay?” matching eyes, if a little more brighter and full of light, stared down into his own darker shade.

“... Just missing someone.” He answered, before looking right out the window again to stare out at the street, getting a worried ‘Hmmm’ from above him.

It’s as they’re stopped on a street for his uncle Jackle to get directions, much to his aunt’s displeasure, that he notices a tall cloaked figure coming out of a rather dirty Pub with a cauldron for a sign.

Then _The Feeling_ hits him, telling him he has to go after that figure now before it’s too late, that he’ll regret it if he doesn’t do so _right now_ \-  

He is out of that car before he can even consider it, chasing after the covered person before his mother can even call him back.

(He’s not sure what _The Feeling_ is exactly, it’s just really instinctual, a feeling for something. Everyone in the family says it’s a gut feeling, so his mom tells him to ‘always follow your gut’. he’s only glad that he hasn’t slacked in his training, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to follow it that well; after all, if he hadn’t trained his Haki, he wouldn’t even be here today, despite the fact his ‘gut’ only gave him a minute warning.)

He only barely managed to catch the ends of the cloak, yelling out a “Stop!” causing the tall guy to stop right in their tracks, less the cloak gets pulled off.

And despite a bit of a pant, the young looking blonde is able to look up into an equally young face, green eyes looking shocked at him.

“You’re Sabo!” is blurted out by a surprisingly young voice, those green eyes seeming to trap the blue-purple eyed youth in their gaze, even though he feels something is off, though he can’t tell for the life of him what.

And then the rest of his family is there.

“Oswald Sabinus Creevey! You do not jump out of cars and into streets!... At least, not if I’m not there with you!” is said by his mother, who actually pouts at him while her brother and sister-in-law shake their heads.

“Even then I wouldn’t advise it.” His Aunt Sharron says dryly, before her her copper eyes take in the covered figure, narrowing as they do even as she adjusts her grip on little Dennis. The toddler laughs and makes grabby hands for the guy’s cloak, childish giggles heard loud and clear as they do.

“Sorry if Oz bothered you any, a bit of a go-getter to be honest.” His Uncle apologized while Sabo himself tried to figure out just why he needed to see this person and how they knew that name. And just why his memories were straining to remember.

(And was this guys okay? He seemed to be shaking an awful lot.)

“He was no bother; though would you all humor me enough to follow me? There is something you got to do before it’s too late.” was said rather thoughtfully, almost absentmindedly in a way though.

And wow, he doesn’t think he’s ever had his ‘gut’ tell him to do something like it has now. And it’s telling him that they should trust this guy, to follow him.

Looking at his mother and Uncle, they can feel it too, with Colin feeling something as well as he has joined his brother in making grabby hands.

“Want! Want!” the four year old pouted, looking at his father who is holding him with those dangerously cute eyes.

“...Alright, lets go.” the reincarnated youth’s mother says as the family follows, his raven haired aunt mumbling some about ‘guts’ and thanking the lord for them.

(Anything to interrupt the trip to her mother’s; he’s not sure on all the details, but Sharron does not get on with her mother.)  

Soon, they are entering the dirty pub Sabo had noticed before, though they have to guide his confused aunt through. After watching a previous group seem to enter into a side alley, the boy with blond locks gasps when he sees it clearly along with his family.

It’s honestly magical, the whole area.

Frowning suddenly, Sabo shakes his head, the cynical side in him questioning everything. Nothing comes without a dark side after all, it just takes a bit to find it in somethings.

“Please, this way.” is said by their covered guide, who leads them through this spellbinding place, which sells things from broomsticks to cauldrons, bags floating behind ladies as others start complaining about the price for ‘dragonhide’ clothing.

Sabo takes everything in, this situation being treated like one of his old information gathering missions for the RA.

Soon, they are in line at the largest building in this place, Gringotts, which seems to be run by some rather odd beings. Considering their weapons that the guards wear and that even the creatures behind the desks seem ready to go, the youth would bet that this is a warrior race of some sort.

“Young Sir, your accountants are still checking through all the properties you own; they will need more time to judge which ones meet your criteria then ten minutes.” a gravely rough voice spoke up, getting the attentions of the whole group. It’s one of the rather rough creatures, though this one is dressed even more finely than the others they have seen.

“I’m not here for that; I need an Inheritance Test and a Spell Cleansing for a family of six. I’ll pay for it.” is offered, which makes the small being look over at them.

The look of intense glee is rather terrifying on such a face this creature wears.

“I don’t think that will be necessary sir.” is practically purred.

Sabo wondered just what his gut dragged him into this time.

* * *

“That awful, despicable, low down dirty bugger of a two timing cow! He better be glad he’s dead, otherwise I’d go and run him over with a bus _myself_!” was exclaimed by his fiery aunt, her expression a look of complete anger and malice as she nearly clawed at the air with her hand gestures. His uncle didn’t look to far away from following her, his eyes literally burning with dark promise even as he soothed his sons as they slept, the magical medical they took taking it out of them.

His mother on the other hand looked caught between heart broken and enraged.

“How dare he!” Dove choked, eyes alight even as she looked a drop away from crying as she started at the paperwork in the room.

Sabo just did what he always did when he was suddenly ambushed with distressing  information; he organized it, broke it down, and fully took it in, even if it made him want to go and destroy a building or two.

He had to think through this calmly and rationally.

So, there was a whole underground civilization, formed to protect a powerful group of people who could defy logic and common sense.

(He was so grateful for the information that these Goblins gave him, especially since the spell they used to put it all in his head meant that it was truth and nothing but the truth; he would have to snoop around to find out theories and rumors of this world, as those had their share of power as well. As it was, it was nice to have a steady foundation to stand on.)

And in this group of people were sub-groups that ranged from ‘Purebloods’ to ‘Muggleborns’. Purebloods tended to being prejudice toward the latter group, and believed they were lesser than them. Though this didn’t even compare to the distaste they had to Squibs, which were considered a disgusting disappointment.

The thing was, Squibs were also a potential weakness as well.

It seemed that they could be used to steal a Family’s Magic to boost another’s, all they had to do was have a magical child with one and put their name on them and there you go! Since a Squib can’t or doesn’t know better then to write a contract on which magics the child will have, all their Family Magic will go into the child, making it easier for the baby’s named family to absorb their magic. This was why Squibs were either killed or thrown out as far away as possible with memory charms and false names. Some were even rendered infertile just in case.

This was nearly the case with him, though foiled by his mother’s gut feeling, which he found out was actually part of his Family Magic called Instinct.

Turns out that his grandmother was a Squib daughter to the Noble house of Crewe, which had died out due to the fact that their oldest son, Sabinus, never married before he died. As the Crewe Family Magics were based all on Trust, it painted a picture most grim on why he didn’t.

Though honestly, the magics were rather fascinating; The were made up of Promise, Strengthen, Bond, Instinct, and Betrayer’s Folly. Promise was like a magical contract, which he could act upon any time he wished whenever a promise is made. Strengthen would literally allow him to magically power up any he wished, as long as he trusted them. Bond let him literally form protective attachments to others, making it to where the closer he was to a person, the safer they would be. Instinct was actually basically a feeling that told them things with feelings and was mostly used to tell if someone was trustworthy. Betrayer’s Folly on the other hand…

It punished those who betrayed you. Deepening on how much, you could merely stub your toe all day to say… getting hit by a bus.

Despite his Mother and Uncle being Squibs, they still each had a few traits; his Uncle only had Instinct while his Mum had both Instinct and Betrayer’s Folly.

And due to no contract being signed by either family, Sabo got both the Crewe and Parkinson Family Magics, which were sealed to him until his eighth birthday, even though he wasn’t the family Heir; that would be Colin.

… He needed to get out of this room, just for a little bit, before his thoughts start going down some dark paths.

Taking a deep breath of hallway air, the false young blond sighed.

Could this day get any better?

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!” was suddenly yelled before he felt a punch to his cheek. Before he could fully get his bearings and defend himself he was then tackled by two young forms that felt so familiar.

For the first time in a long time, he has really felt home.

It was rather startling.

Looking into coal and mahogany colored eyes, it didn’t take long to realize just who was hugging him.

Somehow, someway, he got his brothers back. And he doesn’t plan on ever losing them again.

“Well, as nice as hugging on the floor is, I don’t think the Goblins will appreciate it.” was pointed out dryly, making blue-purple meet green once more. Blinking, Sabo couldn’t help but wonder at the sudden tingling feeling he got as he held that stare for a bit, even as the boy helped him up. Most curious.

“Allow me to introduce myself; I’m Harry Potter and these are my elder brother’s Aiden and Louis; though I’m sure you know them as Ace and Luffy right?” The rather mature child said, smiling when Sabo merely nodded.

“I’m Oswald Creevey, but you already seemed to know that I’m Sabo.” the young blond said, ignoring how Ace suddenly started to snigger at that; he’ll get him back later.

Harry merely smiled at him, looking rather sweet as he did, “I remember how Luffy and Ace have described you in their stories; something from my Family Magics merely confirmed it was you.” Sabo nodded, respecting Harry on keeping his talent hidden; never give a hint on how to figure out someone’s fighting style, it might be your end if you do.

“Now that that’s out of the way, tell me Sabo, just why you couldn’t tell us you were alive earlier?” was asked rather dangerously, the reborn blonde not able to stop the gulp that happened.

When Ace sounded like that, it usually meant running would be your best option, unless you had a very good explanation.

To be honest though, he didn’t think any explanation he gave would meet his sworn brother’s expectations.

So he did what he could; he told the truth.

“At first, it was because I was healing, so I couldn’t leave.” the false youth started, thinking back to all those years ago. “I was stuck in bed for a while, relearning how to work my body once again with all the burns I collected.” That had actually made Ace wince, mahogany eyes looking over at the burn mark clear as day on his face.

“After a while I found out exactly who had saved me; the Revolutionaries.” He couldn’t help but grin, even though the thought of his former comrades made him tear up a bit, he carried on, “I owed them so much, they did a lot to heal me, and my dreams really fell in line with their goals honestly. So I joined them.”

“Honestly, I was hoping that once I rise through the ranks enough, I would come and visit you guys, make sure you were well and if Luffy’s aim improved.” Sabo couldn’t help but tease, getting a pout for his little brother and a snicker from Ace, who quickly sobered up.

“But you never did.” the freckled false five year old accused, arms crossed as he did so. Sabo could only smile weakly at that.

“I guess you could say I rose to high in the ranks; I didn’t realize the danger of that until I found out one of my superiors at the time family was nearly all slaughter just for being related.” He remembered that time; it still left a cold chill down in his stomach every time he thought about it, worried that Ace and Luffy would end up the same way.

“It was safer for you both if there was no relation between us. You were already hunted because of your fathers, I didn’t want to be another reason as well.” The blue-purple eyed boy bowed his head to his family, feeling slight tears start to fall.

“I was so scared I would be the cause for your deaths, that even if I did show up, you might hate me for the years missed, I-” and he never got to finished, as he was tackled once more to the ground, this time by three others.

“We would never hate Sabo! We’d be mad maybe, but never hate you! We love you!” Luffy exclaimed loudly, tears coming out with him along with Ace.

“You’re an idiot.” the ‘older’ brother mumbled, letting his head rest on the blonde’s chest.

“You’re family Sabo, true family at that! And a true family member is never hated or left behind!” little Harry whispered in his ear, which made the normally composed child start sobbing, relief heard clearly in it.

His missing pieces were complete; he could now live truly with no regrets.

Ka-chissssss-kic! Made all four boys blink, turning to see what made such a sound.

It was a blonde woman with twinkling blue-purple eyes, holding a camera in one hand and waving the picture in the other.

Sabo couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop despite the smile on his mother’s face; just how much did she hear?

“Ah, I knew my baby was always special!” the young mother sounded happy, if a bit wistful as well, “So young, yet so mature already. Well,” here her smile turned into a grin, “at least I have some other sons now to spoil all I want.” and as if to seal her words, she took another picture of them.

“Mum…” Sabo couldn’t help but trail off, speechless in shock; was his mother saying what he thought she was?

The blonde woman’s grin soften once more, as she took in the young and old eyes in the group watching her.

“Whether your name is Sabo or Oswald, you will always be my precious little baby, my son no matter what. So what if you’ve lived before? You’re living with me here and now, so don’t think you can get out of eating your vegetables.” The mother explained gently, before turning to the young boys around him.

“I don’t know what it was like for you before, but thank you for loving my son and taking care of him; he can get hung up on the strangest of things sometimes.” This actually made Ace blush, while Luffy laughed.

“You don’t need to thank us for that! Sabo’s our brother and always will be.” the coal eyed boy said, grinning brightly only to get one in return.

“Which makes you my honorary sons! You can call me Dove or Mum if you like, so come on boys, I got some money to explore this place!” The woman said cheerfully, herding them outside.  

And as she had said the magic word ‘explore’ she ended up having help from Luffy in getting them to go.

This should be interesting.

_**A Few Hours** _

If another man so much as looked at his mother in anyway but professional again, Sabo was going to show them just why no one pissed him off in his old world.

The Potter Trio looked ready to assist as well, as they liked Dove even if she was a bit of an airhead. The fact that his mother was oblivious to anything that involved romance/lust did make things funnier at least, even if it caused it’s own share of problems.

Sabo had been aware that his mother was beautiful, he’s heard it from all around his neighborhood, but it’s never really hit him like this before. From old to young men, most seem to be giving his mother their own once over, even a woman or two have let their gazes linger.

The youth doesn’t think he’s ever glared as long and as hard as he has today and at so many people.

His mother is not an object on display to be stared at!

“Oz! Take a look at these mirrors! It says you can call a person from anywhere in the world! Isn’t that amazing! Oh, I must get a pair, how much is it?” His delighted mother exclaims, showing him the rather plain, if nicely designed, mirror before asking the store owner the price.

“W-well.” the man says blushingly, making Sabo scowl, “that one is actually on sale for two gallons, due to it being here so long.” The man says shyly, blushing even redder as the lovely young woman smiles brighter at him.

“Oh, how lucky! Here you go good sir, I wish you the best of days!” Dove says brightly before Sabo drags her away, Ace taking over in glaring for him as Luffy distracts his mother, Harry helping in carrying one of the few bags his mother has.

(Ironically enough, while his mother loves looking and exploring places, she hates shopping with a passion, so she isn’t one to keep buying multiple things. Sabo was so relieved when he found this out.)

“This way we’ll be able to talk over the summer while you’re off with your friends!” his mother added, not even noticing how all the boys gaped at her.

“What?” the little blonde asked, a bit lost. His mother actually stopped when she heard that, stared at him, then _rolled her eyes_.

He felt just a little insulted.

“So, you would be delighted to continue our trip to Sharron’s mother’s, away from your brothers?” The woman who birthed him said knowingly, the words hitting him right in the stomach, making him release a breath of air.

Leave his brothers? Just when he found them?

He obviously wasn’t the only one who felt that way, as his sworn brothers both looked rather lost and upset as well. Harry merely watched and considered, his green eyes watching his mother thoughtfully and with a bit of respect.

The older woman merely smiled softly as she kneeled before him, gently kissing his forehead as she did before touching them together.

“I am not a cruel woman, I can see that you need this; all I ask is that you keep in contact, send me postcards and souvenirs, and come home before school starts. That shouldn’t be too hard, huh?” She asked softly, making the young boy who was her son just stare at her in awe.

“You are bloody awesome.” Sabo (though for this woman, he wouldn’t mind being Oz, if only for her) said in wonder, making her give off a wild and free laugh.

“Language young man!” She scolded, though it was a bit ruined by her giggles, “Though just remember, no matter where in this world you are, I will always love you.” She said once her laughter finally ceased, a loving smile at home at her face.

“...Love you too Mum.” the youth said back, getting an even brighter smile from her, before she turned a grin to the other three children.

“And as you three are now my sons by default, you can visit anytime so that I may get to know and love you more. Now come on, I think I see an ice cream parlor!” and so Dove Creevey declared, so shall it be.

“... Sabo, your mom is nuts; awesome, but nuts.” Ace said in his professional opinion, staring off in a sort of bewildered wonder, Luffy nodding in agreement as Harry eyed him carefully, as if thinking he would attack.

Good instincts the kid has; they’re what saved him from a nasty knot on the head.

“Let's get going, I want ice cream!” Sabo said cheerfully as he walked on ahead.

* * *

As Dove Creevey got into the car with the rest of her family, she sighed. She could almost feel the stares her brother and sister-in-law were drilling into her back. Seems they had a few issues letting Oz go off on his own with the other three boys.

“Go on, ask away; I know you two are dying to on the inside keeping it in.” The young mother said dryly, just waiting for Colin and Dennis to be belted into their car seats.

“What the bloody hell are you thinking Dove?! Why did you let him go off with those boys? Granted, I’m sure they’re nice, but we didn’t even get their guardian’s contact number.” Jackle nearly exclaimed, a deep look of frustration on his face as his fingers gripped her door handle tightly.

“What exactly makes you think you can trust them? What if they did some hocus pocus to make them seem younger, only to turn out to be adults in disguise?” Sharron said, her face horrified as probably more thoughts and theories crossed into her rather imaginative mind.

Dove listened to them, his long blond hair curling and twirling as she nodded at their points, arguments, and worried rage.

Once both had let go of their steam, that was when she delivered her own.

“Oz can more than take care of himself in any situation; he’s been doing it in his own cute way for a while now.” Dove started, smiling softly as she remembered the time her baby boy had at four years old thrown a pickle jar from their shopping at a potential mugger targeting her. Her little one was such a strong, smart little guy, just like his mum and grandma.

“And those boys are perfectly trustworthy; they’ll definitely have my boy’s back in times to come.” the mother continued, smiling as she remembered how those young ones helped her as they explored; really, such nice kids though she wondered what had them glaring during times in the trip.

Though as she reached her last reason, Dove had to pause and ready herself, as a chill went through her as she thought about it, Jackle and Sharron noticing immediately. “... And… If I hadn’t let him go, I would have lost my little boy forever; I may be his mother, but he would never accept being caged by anyone.” ‘ _Again._ ’ She thought, remembering how her Oz describe his life a bit as Sabo, and never wanted him to feel that way again.

“You wouldn’t be caging him, you would be trying to protect him.” her raven haired sister through marriage said, looking rather confused as she did.

“No, in this situation, my worry for him would merely cage him, keeping him from where he needs to be. I am not about to have my baby hate me for no reason and as he is my son, I will be the judge of this situation… Please, just trust me here.” Dove asked of her family, getting sighs from both, before they nodded.

Hopefully, for her sake, this was the right decision.

Hopefully, her gut wasn’t wrong.

And hopefully, her son could now live his life with no regrets.

* * *

“Wow! Look at the ocean!” Luffy (Louis for now though; names have powers, much more so in the magic world. And a name you consider your real one carries it’s own form of power) exclaimed, looking out the large port hole on enchanted ship, The Nightingale, they were on. Sabo looked out the window as well, even as he took another bit of his meal, deeply reminded of the coated ships from their old world.

The Nightingale was merely only one of many Wizarding Cruise Ships runned by a wealthy wizarding family, one that catered to the rich, (in)famous, and/or lucky. As the owners didn’t want the customers possibly disturbed by anything, most of the voyage on such ships was spent under water, a bubble like dome covering the surface of the ship to allow comfort. Special mirrors were also set up to allow tanning or sunbathing, with plenty of other entertainments to distract the idle mind.

Personally, all the elegance and snobbery made the former noble himself twitch, his magic crackling dangerously under his skin even as he had his Haki under tight control and fully concentrated.

Why couldn’t they have taken a Portkey? Or even the Floo? So what if this was the safest way, along with the cheapest, to the Potter Beach House? Did they really have to stay with all these arrogant, selfish, greedy people, some of whom were already eyeing him and his family thoughtfully, dangerous gleams in their eyes.

“Oz, you okay?” was whispered worriedly, making the blond boy blink, turning to look into concerned green eyes. “You’re strangling your napkin.” was what Harry pointed out, making him look down and confirm that he did indeed have the poor piece of cloth in quiet the vice grip.

Looking across the table, he felt a bit relieved that neither Ace (remember to call him Aiden, think of it as a code name) or Luffy had noticed, both paying to much attention to their food unless some interesting sea life passed by the window.

So only Harry had noticed.

“I’m-” Sabo started, only to be cut off.

“Don’t say you’re fine; you’re obviously not.” Harry said rather flatly, making the former Chief of Staff for the RA feel a bit sheepish. This young boy, even if he wasn’t from their world, was still family and had grown up hearing all about them and their adventures. Besides, his gut said he could trust him, so he decided to open up a bit to the mature young boy.

“I don’t really feel comfortable in places like this. Brings up a lot of bad memories.” the blonde explained, getting a nod and understanding eyes.

“It feels fake, the people here, doesn’t it.” Harry said, making Sabo blink at that. Seeing whatever look he was making, the youth went on to explain, “It’s like the people are putting on a show, showing their best toys, best looks, best smiles, the best of what they can offer. Thing is, they only care if they have the best, no one else can, so they fake feelings around others, not showing what they really feel, hiding it so no one can possibly one up them that way.”

… This actually came out of a child’s mouth, wow.

From what he has learned, Sabo knew that magical children matured at faster rates, the more magic they had, the faster it would happen, baring unforeseen happenings, but actually seeing it in action was astounding. True, the reincarnated Revolutionary thought it was also due to a few other factors. The environment Harry grew in was one (the Dursleys shouldn’t have been allowed to breed or even think of having children). Being basically raised by Pirates was another (seems Makino’s manners shall forever live on). And then their was the youngest Potter’s Insight (the only ability Harry told him he had after he found out about Sabo’s Instinct; they made a terrifying pair when they work together, as was found out in their daily spars.) Adding them all together seemed to just mature the young green eyed raven even faster, his intelligence shining clearly for all to see.

It made it hard to remember that this truly was a five year old child he was talking to.

“That’s a good way to describe it.” was all that the young blond said. Just in time to, as his brothers had both finished their own lunches.

“That was so good! Too bad we can’t have more until dinner.” Luffy pouted at his empty plate, Ace sighing in satisfaction right next to him.

“I don’t think they would be able to feed the rest of us if they hadn’t put a limit on us after the first meal here.” Harry pointed out dryly, making the three walking stomach grin in memory.

That lunch had been a blast. Though the food limit after that had sucked.

“So, when we finally getting to this Bermunder place? I wanna get off and explore it!” the ever adventurous former Pirate King of the group said, looking rather impatient as he did, drumming his fingers against the table.

“It the Bermuda Isles, Lu.” Sabo corrected (and yes, he was indeed cheating with a nickname), smiling again. “ And we should be there in a day at least.”

“I wonder what an All-Magical community is like; think they would have some tough fighters there?” Ace wondered as Sabo then directed a deadpan look at both the excited faces on his brother’s faces grow at the thought.

“You are not going to go around and pick fights; we have no need for Blood Feuds or lawsuits.” the blond said, shivering at the thought of Blood Feuds.

To wish to curse someone so much your own family wishes it as well was just wrong in his eyes; if you had beef with someone, you should take care of it with that person. Not have that hatred pass down generations, to the point you don’t even know the original reason for why you hate that person’s family.

“Still though, who knew there really are sea monsters in the Bermuda Triangle?” Harry asked, his eyes twinkling at the thoughts of seeing this world’s version of Sea Kings.

“I’m still wondering at the logic of how exactly those ‘monsters’ don’t notice us floating under them.” Ace put forward, not looking really impressed.

“From what the Goblins told me, it’s a mixture of Notice-Me-Not spells and the fact the monsters here have learned to look up for meals. It’s why the Nightingale is the safest way to get to the Bermuda Isles.”  

“Still stupid.”

“Hey guys, I’m bored; let’s explore the ship!” Luffy interrupted, getting sighs from the older brothers and an excited nod from Harry. (Only on the ship for three days, and already Luffy was bored with all the entertainments.)

“Sounds fun, lets go!” And so they were off.

\-----

And so the group goes on, one more stronger.

 

 


	4. Why Are Monkeys Usually The Answer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Most of Law's problems are solved by a familiar someone.

“Damn Merlin and his Magics, how could you lose a brat!!” was heard yelled, the words echoing in the vacant room, a blue tinted light entering through a circular window, showing a group of cloaked, yet finely dressed, figures listening to who was obviously their leader.

“We’re sorry sir, he managed to get away though what we believe is the use of some creature to aid him.” one of the grunts hesitantly put forward, wincing as the leader, a man most handsome, even as he stared him down in disgust, snarled.

“I don’t want to know how he escaped, I want him here yesterday. We have not tracked him down these past couple years just to lose him now just when our luck has finally turned. Now get out of my sight!” Was yelled, making the group disperse, footsteps echoing all around.

Yellow bright eyes watched this all from a neat little niche, waiting a while before they risked shutting, the young body they belonged to letting loose unwanted tension even as it readied itself for any threat.

Lawrence Zabini did not have the most smoothest of lives.

Born to parents who hated each other and that used him as a pawn against each other, it already was off to a rocky start.

Getting kidnapped at five years old could be considered both a blessing and a curse.

On one hand, he was away from his too cold ‘ _family_ ’; on the other hand, he was with kidnappers who used children like they were currency. If Families and children were ‘ _lucky_ ’ they would be offered a chance to buy back their children one day. Others on the other hand would never see their sons or daughters ever again, while said children would now have much darker prospects in their future.

The ‘luckiest’ of these youths would merely have their memory messed with, sometimes even their genetics, and sold to the highest bidding family who wanted a child. If they were even ‘ _luckier_ ’, they could actually go to a good family that would genuinely love and treasure them like they should have been.

After this, If a child had the ‘ _blessing_ ’ of catching the eye of one of the Gang of Kidnappers, they might be taken under wing and trained to be part of the Mentor’s gang; after all, they didn’t just steal children, they had their hands in many pies. And new blood was new blood, no matter where it came from, just a few spells and a loyal minion is born.

(Though sometimes, spells aren’t even necessary at all; the mind is after all so easy to mess with, if you know how.)

Then it got to the ones that weren’t ‘ _lucky_ ’ or ‘ _blessed_ ’.

If fate only felt like kicking you in the side, you would then start being trained as a slave. They would bind the youth’s magic, then start a sort of psychological torture for the children, making them feel less than they really were. The worst part of this was that they wouldn’t break a person here, at least not fully; they always gave that _pleasure_ to the potential new owners.  

Finally, we get to the last of these unfortunate children, the ones that really got the shit end of the stick and the nightmare scenario; these children get sold off for experimentation and potion ingredients. After all, there is still so much about magic that no one knows and it’s just waiting to be discovered. Without such subjects, how could one find out that Witch’s tears at their most pained are a rather potent ingredient in most healing potions, or that a Wizard’s crushed, not diced, heart could be used to add in creating a powerful youth ritual?

It is honestly sickening, horrifying, and disgusting; there is a reason this was made illegal or highly regulated in most of the wizarding world.

And while the hiding child didn’t know what his fate may have been, he had not been willing to risk his life by staying put. So with a little help from his ‘friend’, he made his escape from where he had been put, high tailing it out of there at the first chance he had.

It was lucky that he hadn’t always been Lawrence Zabini; a five year old turning from that to six, then seven wouldn’t have been able to dodge the Spade Gang for around two years.

On the other hand, for the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar D. Water Law, one of the Four Yonko, and ally to the Straw Hat Pirates, it was actually a rather exasperating exercise and challenge in this younger body.

In other news, he not only got to practice with his Magic, learned how a Magical Underworld worked, but he also had a deep appreciation and respect for the Nico Robin.

(Law was having issues with the gang after him while she had been able to dodge the World Government and bounty hunters after her since she really was eight.)

Sighing, the white dotted seven year old allowed a half smile to come to his face when he felt a feathery soft caress and an affection nip at his sides, the comfort appreciated even if he would never admit.

At least he wasn’t alive alone.

Law didn’t know if he should consider it fate, coincidence, or just pure dumb luck, but when they had put him away in a dank cage with some other crying children, they had put him in the same room as some of the magical creatures they had managed to gather.

Two particular creatures in particular had caught his attention; a floating white sheet along with a particularly long grey and black ferret.

The yellow eyed false child probably would have ignored the two, focusing more on getting out, if the ferret hadn’t constantly kept apologizing for every little thing even as it called the person it was apologizing to an idiot. Meanwhile, the long sheet seemed to be trying to figure out just how to get out of the cage, looking as if it was strangling the bars at times to weaken them even as it was restricted by some sort of netting.

Law had looked over at the two, feeling rather nostalgic, he murmured a much missed name, “Bepo...”

That had gotten the two creatures attention, and quick, the talking ferret’s eyes, and what Law figured was a sensor for the sheet meeting his own eyes.

The double toned _“Law!”_ that had resounded through his mind had been rather jarring, causing him to unleash a bunch of his magic on accident, unlocking every cage in the room, thus allowing them their escape.

It was only later on that he realized what happen; he had formed a Familiar Bond with the two creatures on accident, the magic he had released a testament to the newfound well of power he now was able to access thanks to the beings acting as channels.

To be honest, while the power up was useful, he could care less about that.

He had Bepo on his side once more, even if his soul was split between that of what he found out was a Lethifold and a Jarvey.

(Apparently, Leithifold’s were born when one of the elders would cover a pregnant magical creature, letting their own magic sink into the womb to allow one of their young to be born. Needless to say, the unlucky creature and it’s offspring don’t usually make it after the delivery.

Usually; apparently reincarnation and the sheet-like creature’s parasitic habits created an interesting combo.

(n a way, it made sense; despite what many thought about the Heart’s Pirate Navigator, Bepo was a force to be reckoned with, especially after he learned to use Haki. Though that didn’t stop him from being an overgrown marshmallow most of the time off the battlefield.)

“...Let’s get moving, maybe we can hide in one of the passenger cabins; the magic there should be able to throw off Point-Me spells even better.” Law mumbled his suggestion, wanting to be as careful as possible in case any of the grunts was under invisibility cloaks. Even keeping his Observation Haki on constantly, one could never be too careful; compliance breeds laziness, which always, always led to death in some way.

Good thing he wasn’t a lazy kind of guy.

“Ah, I see idiot! So we’ll use this lousy ship’s Privacy charms to our advantage against the dumb bastards! Ah, sorry for my insults Law, you dummy.” Bepo stated, before seeming to shrink in on himself meekly at his own language.

“It’s fine.” the (magically) vitiligo inflicted boy said by route now, not even phased by his friend’s need to insult anymore (it had been funny finding out that the usually well-mannered polar bear had been partly reborn as a creature that spoke nothing but insults at first).

_“I’ll cover for you.”_ was said like a ghostly whisper in Law’s mind, as the deadly dark creature covered him and his Jarvey self, the doctor letting the creature surround them, both creatures subsiding and hiding in their own ways. The Jarvey did so by hiding in the folds of his ‘cloak’, while the Lethifold pretended to be said ‘cloak’, which just had more protections than others.

It was very useful having a being immune to basically all spell fire on one’s side.

As the dark youth rushed carefully, always watchful, he noticed a powerful magical signature coming his way, by itself. Immediately wary, both of Bepo’s forms tensing along with them, Law looked carefully from behind the corner, readying himself for anything that the person who had such a well of power could throw at him.

Looking over, Law found himself blinking as he stands corrected.

He had not been expecting such power could reside in such a young boy, one who looked particularly frustrated, judging by how dark their green eyes got and an obvious nervous habit of brushing his hand through his hair.

“Guys, this isn’t funny!” The boy exclaimed, frowning as he looked all around him, the young doctor recognizing stress and fear in the kid’s body language and eyes as he constantly kept looking around him, his arms coming around to hug him.

“Aiden! Louis! Oz! Where are you!” The young child yelled, his lip starting to tremble as his movements started to become more panicked.

Taking in those big teary eyes and genuine emotion, Law figured this kid wasn’t some new form of trap set up by those bastards, thus it wouldn’t be too bad to let his presence be known to him.

After all, he might be so grateful to him, he would let him hide out in his Cabin under his guardian’s nose.   

(His helping this kid had nothing to do with any sort of concern or worry; why would he feel those things? And even if the kid can’t deliver, at least he has something to do to pass the time… No, he is not going soft, nor does he have a soft spot for children!)

“You might want to be a little more quieter; someone other than your friends might hear you.” Law points out, causing the green eyed child to turn quickly, a startled expression appearing on their face before they became curious.

Ah, the resilience of children; can go from one emotion to the next in a split second.

(On the other hand, this could also apply for pregnant woman and Monkey D. Luffy as well.)

“Oh… Thank you for your advice! I’m Harry, who are you? And why do you have spots? Can I get them too? They look weird, yet cool!” yellow eyes blinked, swearing he just saw sparkles surround the kid, who seemed to be twinkling at him.

(... Was this kid so magically powerful that his magic used any excuse to expel it? It was a rather large amount.)

Then the questions really hit him; he couldn’t help releasing a snort at the childish bluntness.

“You can call me Lawrence, I have spots due to being sick when I was a baby, and no, you can not get them unless you want to risk dying.” Law said flatly, hoping that would cut off any desired conversation.

Unfortunately, it did not.

“But you’re all better now, right?” was asked worriedly as the boy came closer, looking as if he wanted to wrap him up in cotton and hot chocolate.

“Yes.”

“That’s good! Let’s be friends Lawrence!”

And now he is getting annoying flashbacks. “... Why?”

“Because I want us too, and you could use one since your’s isn’t here now.”

Law couldn’t help but eye the brat at that, those green eyes blinking innocently up at him. This child reminded him eerily of a certain Monkey he knew in the past. And what did he mean by that friend part?

“What do you mean b-” “There he is! Get him.” was yelled, cutting through any more attempts at conversation.

“Shit!” Bepo’s Jarvey form cursed, Law very much agreeing with him as he got Harry behind him, scowling over at the grunt before them as the Lethifold form of his friend slightly hissed, flaring out a bit as it did so.

“You’ve given our group quite the bit of trouble little Zabini; it’d be in your and your little friend’s best interest to come quietly, so that no one gets hurt.” The dumb grunt smirked, letting his eyes trail over to the young one behind him.

That was all he needed to release a Haki-fused punch into the guy’s stomach, the Wizard gasping before passing out, wheezes heard coming from behind him as he did.

Wait a minute. Turning around, Law was beholden with the sight of the young child he thought he was protecting finishing with knocking out two grunts behind them.

“So we’ve now fought together! And so soon! Does this make us best friends, or friends with benefits?” Harry babbled on, making Law and Bepo choke.

(Briefly, he wondered if this babbling was another nervous habit as well.)

“Friends, just friends.” the man in a child’s body hurried to correct, hoping for no misunderstandings in the future. (How the hell did a child this young even know such words?)

“Really? That’s great!” Harry exclaimed, joyous and a bit relieved.

Law felt like hitting himself for of course the kid would be relieved; he’s in a lost situation by himself with a stranger, his other friends who the hell knows where, and they just got attacked. Of course he would rather be lost with a friend then a stranger instead.

...Well, at least he made friends with a kid that knew how to fight at least. And despite the resemblance to a certain Pirate King, he’s a lot more calmer as well, which adds a few points for him.

Sighing, Law held his hand out for the youth, who eyed it curiously, “Here, hold my hand so that we don’t lose each other on this ship.” he said, eyeing the kid weirdly when the sparkles returned.

Happily taking his hand, the little raven haired boy had the biggest smile on his face as he did, looking just a happiness away from giggling.

“This is nice! My brothers don’t like holding hands unless we’re crossing the street, they say it’s girly.” The the youth pouted over at him, making Law let a softer smirk out, “You don’t think it’s girly, do you Lawrence?”

“I don’t think so; it’s just a way to make sure young children don’t get lost or is a way to show affection.”

“So it’s being used right now as both huh? Since I’m five and all and you’re my friend. That’s neat!”

“Believe whatever you want.”

“Okay, I will.”

* * *

Law stared in disbelief at all the unconscious, groaning grunts all tied up and being taken away by some of the Cruise’s security, Harry-ya by his side watching in curiosity as well.

Why was his pains in the neck being arrested? He would have thought they would have had most of the ship staff in their pocket or something, what with so many on the ship. If anyone was to stop them, he thought it would happen later on in life, when he had much better resources at his disposal, but here they are, being taken away.

“WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS OUR BROTHER!!!” was then angrily yelled, getting his attention along with the young child’s with him.

“If you don’t tell us where Harry is right this minute, I will hang you over the side of the ship and drop you with the damn anchor.” was said in an icy calm. (A smiling blonde, yet scarred face enters his mind, the eyes sparkling dangerously with threat as he hears it.)

“Just tell us where Harry is and I won’t punch you so hard again!” was said in a matter of fact way. (A grinning face, eyes closed in a smile enter his thoughts, a pang of lost coming to him as it does.)

Looking over to where a wide berth has been made, Law can see some youths over to the side, each interrogating some of the higher grunts of the Spade Gang and the leader who had seemed to carry a grudge against him, Abram.

It was certainly interesting (and ever so satisfying) seeing the normally well kept, handsome dark haired wizard such a mess, his clothing and hair all roughed up, and black eyes covering usually nice blue eyes.

Law found this look a much better one for the bastard.

“Hey guys!” Harry yelled out, the dark skinned boy with white patches noticing that he didn’t let go of his hand even as he waved to get the other’s attention.

The reaction was immediate, as all three boys, along with the crowd around them, turned to the source.

And Law felt like cursing as he stared at them, the familiarity smacking him right in the face. In all the worlds to be reborn in, he had to be reborn in the one where Monkey D. Luffy was.

(Why did his plans always seemed to be ruined by this man? And just why was he always the answer to all his problems? He really wished he knew, but on the other hand, no he does not.)

This world would never know just what hit it.

(And damn him for wanting to see it… Well, at least Bepo was here to get dragged along with him.)

Watching as who could only be Ever Burning Sabo came near, Law couldn’t help but tense slightly. When a man can ever so casually threaten not only your life, but the very thing that makes you who you are just as a warning for what could happen to you if you betray his little brother, you give him space and respect. When what looks like a younger Portgas comes running over as well, the much younger doctor can’t help but eye him carefully (who knows what kind of brother complex he has?). When Luffy comes shooting over, hugging Harry-ya close, Law had to bite back a sigh, accepting whatever fate may bring (really, it was all one could do when involving a certain Pirate King).

When the younger boy is surrounded by the three, Law can’t help but idly wonder why he hasn’t let go of his hand yet. Still nervous about something?

“Harry, what happened? You’re not hurt or anything, are you?” was asked worriedly by Portgas, who looked the boy over carefully, a worried crease appearing in his forehead.

“I’m okay! After those guys took me, I bite the one holding me on the arm and kicked him in the groin just like Sabo taught me.” Harry smiled, getting a proud grin from the blonde in the group, Law feeling a little darkly amused as he saw some of the crowd shudder.

They were Pirates in another life; with scum like this, there was no ‘below the belt rule’ to follow. That rule was only followed among those who you could respect.

“But then I got lost after I ran and couldn’t find you guys; that was scary until I found a new friend! We even beat up some different grunts then before!” Harry said with a grin, motioning to said new friend.

The reactions to that hadn’t been a surprise.

The former Leader of the RA scowled at him, looking rather grudgingly respectful as he nodded to him in thanks, obviously recognizing him. The former Whitebeard pirate looked sort of wary of him, probably sensing there was more to him than what met the eye, though unsure as he did help.

Luffy-ya had blinked for one minute, before the brightest grin appeared on his face as he tackled the yellow eyed boy in a hug. Law couldn’t help but start scowling as he did so, even though Harry helped to make sure he didn’t fall. If Luffy-ya ever found out he didn’t mind the hugs as much as he used to, he would constantly keep doing them.

“Torao! You’re here too!” was said with such happiness and glee one might possibly get cavities from it.

“Oh!” was softly gasped, making one very disgruntled surgeon look over to see Harry surprised, big green eyes locking with his own.

“I knew your name, and that you were a friend, but I didn’t know you were Torao.” the young child whispered, looking slightly awed as he did, making Law raise an eyebrow at him. From what he figured, Harry was actually a real child instead of a false one like the rest of them.

“... We’ll continue this conversation somewhere more private; do you guys have a room?” Law asked, getting a nod from Harry, who then proceeded to lead him to where he presumed their room was.

“We got this really big room with a cool view of the ocean and big beds! You’ll love it Torao, the beds are nice and bouncy, and there’s a coffee maker in there too, even though Aiden and Oz won’t let me have any.” here Luffy-ya pouted, before starting to ramble on some more, while ‘Aiden’ and ‘Oz’ yelled, “There’s no need to give you more energy!”

As they got to the room, the two ‘older’ brothers of the group started to quickly activate all the privacy wards on the room, even a quick use of Haki to make sure nothing was there to listen in. (It was nice to know that this world really didn’t have a defense against pure willpower, as it made Law’s life so much easier.)

“Who the hell are you?”the freckled youth asked/demanded, the only one from their world who didn’t know him.

“Well, here I was born Zabini Lawrence, but as Revolutionary-ya could tell you, I was once Trafalgar D. Water Law.” Law introduced himself, nodding over to the scarred blonde in the group, who merely frowned at him as his brother looked to him.

“He was known far and wide as the Surgeon of Death. was a Warlord for a few years before he evolved from that to a Yonko.” Ever Burning confirmed, frown still present.

“Torao’s also an alley! We formed an alliance and everything!” was added by a delighted monkey, who decided it was time to stop jumping on the bed and invade his personal space once more, Harry joining him even though he was still holding his hand.

And that made Portgas-ya frown as well, eyeing him suspiciously; they all knew how Pirate Alliances usually turned out.

“Don’t worry, Revolutionary-ya made sure I knew what would happen if I crossed any lines.” Law reassured, a slight tremble ghosting over his body in memory. Bepo immediately clung tighter to his back, as his ferret form nudged him on the cheek for comfort.

This unfortunately had the side-effect of getting the others in the room attention.

“You have a moving cape! So cool!” was the response from Luffy-ya, who poked it, making one half of his navigator’s soul hiss, before the part that could talk apologized.

“Sorry dummy, sorry.” Bepo said, getting confused looks from the other, Sabo perking up at seeing the ferret-like creature.

“That’s a Jarvey, isn’t it? Though I didn’t know they could apologize.” the blonde said, looking curious.

“They don’t; this is one half of my former navigator’s soul. The Lethifold on my back holds the other half.” Law explained to the others surprise.

“So wait, how do you name them if they’re both Bepo?” Luffy-ya asked, blinking at the two creatures.

Law shrugged, “They’re both Bepo; I don’t need to address them differently at all as they’re basically the same being, just in two different bodies.”

“How interesting; I never would have thought a soul could split.” Sabo said, frowning slightly at his fellow pirates as they both suddenly scowled. Raising a brow, Law turned to Harry-ya to see if he was making a similar face, only to see he looked dazed and a little flushed.

Paling slightly as he recognized what was happening, the doctor pulled his hand away so fast one almost didn’t see it, much to Harry-ya’s distress, who whined slightly at the lost. Law then backed away, making sure to back away to give the youth more room, but not leaving it as he didn’t want to possibly shock the young wizard’s system.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Harry?” Luffy-ya asked with concern, getting the other two’s attention, making them go over to where Harry was still dazed, but not as flushed now.

“He’s going through Sorcery Intoxication; it happens when near a strong sort of magic, and only happens when the magics are compatible.” Law made sure to explain clearly, before the overprotective brother instincts came out.

“... Are you telling me he’s drunk off your magic?” was asked incredulously by Ever Burning, blue-purple eyes just staring over at him. Of course he would be able to see and connect it all.

“Yes; there shouldn’t be much to worry about for long though, Harry-ya’s magic is more than powerful enough to throw it off after a while. It’s just that we’ve been keeping constant contact this whole time, thus accidently increasing the feel of it this whole time on his young body.” Law explained, slipping into the state of mind when he would diagnose a patient.

“Though I’m surprised, with magic that powerful and with how young he is, he should have faced this before and developed a resistance.” Law said thoughtfully as he eyed the young boy, who was coming to more and more as time passed.

“Well, we grew up in a magicless neighborhood, Sabo too!” Luffy said, making Law nod thoughtfully.

“And I’m guessing most touches were kept to a minimum?” Law asked, remembering how Harry told him how his brothers considered holding hands girly.

“Yeah, though we used to share a bed together.” Portgas-ya said, making the doctor cringe.

“Well, at least that’s something.” the youth sighed, rubbing his temples as he did.

“What’s wrong?” Revolutionary-ya asked, frowning as he did, getting Law to eye him and the older two in the room.

“... I’m right in assuming that Harry-ya is a regular child and not a reincarnation? Thought so…” was said when he saw the nods. “As we’re adults in mind with powerful magics and Haki, we don’t need to worry about it as Harry-ya does, but as a real child with little interaction with magic, he’s going to need physical contact and a lot of it so that he doesn’t get into a daze in a dangerous situation or possibly manipulated by others in this vulnerable state.” the reborn Zabini explained, getting nods.

“So does this mean I get more hugs?” was asked by the still slightly dazed child, who pouted when the others laughed or smiled at him.

Law himself let himself relax slightly, Bepo following his example; maybe it wouldn’t be so bad traveling with this strange group.

Just for a bit though; not like he’s been lonely or anything.

* * *

What the _hell_ had he been thinking?

“Two incoming Torao!” was yelled just in time for Law to see two people heading right for him at high speeds. Cursing under his breath, the naturally dark skinned youth kicked them both away from him while Bepo had his back in case.

Which was a good thing, as two other grunts were met with a Jarvey clawing at his eyes, the other meeting his end by being devoured in the folds of the Lethifold.

Good riddance.

Though really, if he had known more grunts would have been waiting for them at the shore, he would have had them all hightail it out of there as soon as possible. As it was, at least the others in the group were enjoying themselves as they fought. So much in fact, they even decided to follow the fleeing ones back to their hideout on this island.

(Portgas-ya seemed to take offense when he found out what the group’s name was for some reason.)

“Really, is this the best they can do? How weak.” Aiden-ya (Portgas-ya said it would be best to call them by those names, so as to not give any unnecessary information; Law agreed with it, seeing what one could do with a name first hand in the underworld) lamented as he putted another body across the way with a powered up punch, looking utterly bored.

“Now Aiden, these people are obviously not used to physical fighting, so it’s really not fair to compare them with our standard.” Oswald-ya said as he used a convenient pipe to swipe his his foes feet from under them, before delivering brutal hits to the head for all of them.

“Yeah, but we’re not even at full power and we’re still able to pound them into the dirt.” Luffy-ya (it will take some time before he is able to call him by his birth name in this world) complained, yawning slightly as he absentmindedly punched a wizard that was attempting to run past him. “Even Harry isn’t having any problems with them!” was then pointed out, making Law look towards where the youngest was holding his own, using his full concentration to trip up his own opponents.

Could use some work on his style and power, but what he has now isn’t to bad; it’s more then enough to deal with these leaderless clowns to be honest.

After a bit more of smashing skulls, they’re finally done

“We did it! Now lets take their treasure and get out of here.” Luffy-ya says delightedly, running off to who knows where.

Law can’t help but shake his head; after two years, he is finally free to do as he wishes, as he knows the Spade Gang is more then finished.

With sighs and shrugs all around, the follow suit and loot the place. Gold, books, and other valuables richer, Law feels pretty good about himself, along with the others judging by how they seem smug as well. He really can’t wait till they find a place to rest, as he feels he would probably have some of the best sleep now that he knows he truly safe.

“Hey, there’s a hidden door over here!” was then called out, making the raven haired doctor blink, frowning slightly as he hears that while the others go over excitedly, Oswald-ya the most wary of them.

If there’s a hidden room, that must mean there is something that can never be discovered here, that must be hidden at all costs, not even willing to risk charming it so it can’t be discovered by magic detecting equipment. Because even if you have the police in your pocket, there are some things that can not be looked away from.

And with them being in the Bermuda Isles, there could only be one source of import and export they must hide.

Going over to the curious group, the yellowed eyed false child arrives just in time to see the door open, thus having his theories confirmed.

Children. Some ranging from as young as what could be four, to others looking like they may be around eight or nine, all look scared even if they try and hide it behind blank looks or false bravo.

Though they all look surprised when they see them, just like the other four look shocked to see them.  

Unsurprisingly, Luffy-ya is the one who bounces back first, smile bright and big as he goes around babbling and breaking chains around the children’s limbs. His sworn brothers join quickly after that, helping him break out the children and offering a comforting word here and there.

Law comes to stand right next to the very youngest in the group, who stares around the room in confusion, looking over at Law when he hears him stop.

“Why are they here?” Green eyes look stuck between confused and horrified, making Law bite back a sigh. While the child has the powerful ability of Insight, it does have it’s weaknesses; if one doesn’t understand the information coming to them, then how can one relay it after all.

Harry Potter may be mature for a five year old, but he is still a child despite it all.

And how is one supposed to explain cruelty like this to a mind still so young?

Sighing, Law decides to give it a try.

“There are things in this world that aren’t right, and that will never be right. There is violence, hatred, murder, and even cruelty most foul; not that there isn’t good thing in it as well, but one should never forget the dark things in it. Just as there are people that do dirty work, there are those who do good work. Good, bad, a person can’t just be described as being only one thing, which has many definitions for many different people. People will put labels on others, even if they are truth or lies, it doesn’t matter; few things in life are ever fair, and this situation is one of them. These children have been taken from their homes against their will, and are being forced to do things they would never wished to do.” Law explained grimly, trying to be a bit gentle, though he refused to lie at the same time; Harry deserved better than that, especially now.

“...But we can help them, right?” Harry asked, those big green eyes turning to him hopefully.

Law could only nod even as he made sure to warn him, “We can’t always help everyone though; sometimes you have to focus more on helping you and your’s over others.”

“I know that.” Harry huffed, before biting his lip, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t help when I can do so; cause I will.” was finished determinedly, making the yellow eyed Zabini chuckle.

He really couldn’t wait to see how this young man grew up.

* * *

Dion Isaac Granger watched carefully with wide brown eyes as three boys went about breaking everyone’s chains, offering kind smiles and happy words to all they met. But it wasn’t them or their words that caught him, but those of the ones by the door.

And the young boy of four finds himself shaken even more then the time that the men in the funny cloaks took him after seeing him make his Ice cream stop from falling from his cone in the park.

He had never seen the world that way, he had only ever seen his world full of his loving parents and big sister who told the best stories. Then after he was taken, he became the storyteller for others, hopefully keeping their spirits up even in these troubling times filled with bully adults and bad food.

But those words keep repeating themselves over and over again, ‘help when I can..’ circling around loudly.

Maybe, when he’s older, wiser like the weary heroes in the stories, he can help more than just saying tales he’s heard; maybe he can help stop the bad things from happening at all.

That would be nice, even if he can’t stop them all.

And as the two boys come over to him, one with grim, yet soft yellow eyes, the other with bright, though determined green to break his and some other chains, the little sandy haired brunet decides he can start now.

So even after they’ve freed him, he gets up and goes to help comfort the others, providing a grin and familiarity for all the others who were trapped just as he was.

It’s just a small thing, but he’s still helping.

And that is good.

\----------

And so a friend and wisdom are gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only fudge, was Law difficult to write. I try write a certain way, and he just gives me the most dirty of looks, I swear. Also, fighting scenes, my bane and my weakness...  
> And as a reminder, Harry is still a Five year old kid; wise beyond his years, but still little.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!, so I've been quiet for a bit, things have been happening. Then One Piece dragged me around and when it finally let me go I wrote this. This is where my brain goes to have fun, read at your own risk!  
> (And if you have questions, you can always ask.)
> 
> Edit: I got lovely Fanart of my boys!  
> http://writing-frenzy.tumblr.com/post/119244564345/philophobicat-quick-drawing-for


End file.
